Primeval Wolf: Anomaly Control
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: ARC team, Abby, Conner, Jess, Becker, Matt, and Lester all find out that people from another time are controlling the anomalies. So, a team of human-wolves comes in to help ARC clean up the mess. Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran Li, and Tomoyo, from the Japan ARC in the future. Can they stop these people before all hell is broken lose? Sucky I know.


Card Captor Sakura x Primeval

**So, I know this might not be the normal Primeval kind of story, but I wanted to do ****something**** a little different since this is a crossover story with Card Captor Sakura.**

**Please no super hates. Yes this will suck an I'm okay with that. Dumb, stupid, and such are allowed. Just no f bombs or other crap words please. Thank you. Hope you enjoy this messy story.**

Conner woke up like it was any other day. He took a shower, ate breakfast, then headed straight to work. Knowing Abby was out for her morning jog.

Conner came into work and Becker was already in the training room. "What's up Jess?" Conner asked.

"It's all good. No big signs of any anomalies." Jess was the top tech girl. Becker was the guns and tactics, and then there was Matt. Who was just a mystery.

"Conner Temple." Said a voice. It was his boss. James Lester.

Conner just smiled. "Hey Lester." He said waving.

"You are early." Lester said.

"Guys. Be nice today." Abby said as she walked in the door.

"Hey girl." Conner put an arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah. Anything new?" Abby asked Jess.

"Nothing. You both are here early." Jess said.

"Yes you two are. No fun last night?" Matt asked.

Conner glared at him. "No. I am a decent man."

Abby snorted. "Guy. Not man. Not yet." She added knowing Conner would take that as a hit.

"Abby."

"Guys!" Jess raised her voice.

"What's the deal?" Becker came in. Hearing the alarm everyone was gathered.

"An anomaly...but it's...it's..."

"Jess just send us the location!" Becker shouted as they headed out.

"Right." Jess said.

As everyone headed out, they found something new.

The location was a non crowded place.

It was like an old castle.

"Why would one open up here?" Abby asked.

It wasn't that big. But something had to come through.

"Watch it. We'll scout the area." Becker said. Telling his men to spread out.

"Jess. Talk to me what do we got?" Conner asked.

"I have no idea. It's one of them but...It's not the same...kind." Jess said over the coms.

"What do yo mean?" Abby asked.

A low growl came from above them. Conner looked up but nothing was around.

He continued to get the devise ready to close the anomaly when, looking inside.

"Abby. Look." Conner pointed inside the anomaly. It didn't look like the Cretaceous period. Nor the other ones.

"It's a city." Abby said.

"What?" Becker asked over coms.

Abby and Conner were then pinned down as something jumped on top of them.

"Ah!"

Becker ran for it and Matt was right there.

But the figure Matt saw was...human.

It jumped into the anomaly and it closed behind her or him.

"What the hell was that?!" Conner asked.

Matt didn't know how to explain.

They packed up and headed back to the base.

"What was going on? What happened?" Lester asked.

"Matt saw a human run through the dang thing." Abby said.

"And this person was strong."

Lester raised both brows. "Person? As in one. Jumped on top of the BOTH of you. And got away?" He asked.

All four nodded.

"I'll keep an eye out. but I'm guessing that was from the future. And they know how to control the anomalies." Jess said.

"Please do keep us posted." Becker said. Lester nodded and headed to his office.

Elsewhere...

"Sakura! I can't believe this! how did they escape?!" Syaoran was yelling up a storm.

"Quiet. Both of you." Tomoyo said.

'I didn't do it on purpose." Sakura snapped.

"We need to find them and get them back. Or else things will get out of hand." Tomoyo said.

"Yes. For ARC." Syaoran said.

"Yes. For ARC. Here in Japan anyway." Tomoyo said.

Sakura nodded. Looking to a photo of her and her father and brother.

"For ARC. And for the world." Sakura said.

End of 1.

**Again I know this is all crappy and things. But it's been forever since I've freakin seen the show. I'll have to try and rewatch some of it to remember a few things. **

**I hope you like it so far. Again sorry for the crappy mess.**


End file.
